1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a downhole gas and solids separator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device which employs centrifugal force for the downhole separation of gas and solids from a hydrocarbon production stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial lift systems, such as sucker rod pumping systems and progressing cavity pumping systems, are an artificial means employed to increase the flow of fluids (e.g., hydrocarbons) from a production well. Artificial lift is needed in wells when there is insufficient pressure in the reservoir to lift the produced fluids to the surface. Additionally, artificial lift is often used in naturally flowing wells to increase the flow rate above the natural flow rate.
Artificial lift systems often require the attachment of a gas separator at the pump intake. In many wells that produce hydrocarbons, the production stream can include both liquid and gaseous products that are a natural byproduct of the producing well. As hydrocarbons and water flow through the formation, gases can travel in the production stream either separate from the liquid products or entrained within the liquid products. The gas entrained within the liquid products is carried into the production tubing and can damage artificial lift systems and reduce the volumetric efficiency of the pump. The function of a gas separator is to remove as much of the gas as possible from the liquid products coming from the reservoir. Avoiding the entrance of gas is a key factor in maintaining optimum pump efficiency and extending the life of artificial lift systems.
Additionally, artificial lift systems often require the use of a solids or sand separator. In many wells that produce hydrocarbons, the production stream further includes manmade or natural solid products. The most common manmade solid found at the wellhead is proppant or fracture sand, which is increasingly being used as more and more wells are being hydraulically fractured to increase production of wells. Additionally, the production stream may include solids (e.g., sand, silt, etc.) that are a natural byproduct of the producing well. As hydrocarbons and water flow through the formation, these solid products are carried in the production stream and can cause problems with the artificial lift system, such as reducing the life of the lift system and increasing maintenance costs.
Currently, many different separator devices are available for separating gaseous products or solid products from produced fluids. Design problems in current devices, however, present several disadvantages that are overcome by the present invention.
Most current devices are either gas separators or solid separators. Such separators are unable to simultaneously separate both gases and solids from the production stream. Current devices that claim to separate both gases and solids from produced fluids comprise multiple sections or phases—one section or phase for separating solid products and another section or phase for separating gaseous products from the produced fluids. Therefore, such devices inefficiently separate gases and solids in separate phases, rather than simultaneously separating gases and solids from produced fluids in a single phase.
Currently, a need exists for a downhole gas and solids separator that simultaneously separates gases and solids from a hydrocarbon production stream. A separator device is needed that prevents both gaseous products and solid products from entering pumps and reducing the efficiency of pumps. Further, a device is needed that lowers costs by reducing the need to repair or replace downhole assembly parts.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists in the art for a gas and solids separator which overcomes, mitigates or solves the above problems in the art. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.